Last Night
by emerald-princess16
Summary: Based on the new webclip for 4x08. Damon comes to Mystic Falls High to speak to Elena. He doesn't expect to hear a heartfelt confession. Please give this story a try! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or these characters.

Elena drained the rest of the blood bag and it fell to the ground. She looked up at Damon, his expression was unreadable. Then it hit her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Damon. Damon, I didn't throw it up. I can keep it down, Damon!" She literally squealed the words to him like a child.

A smile graced his face, he couldn't help but be happy for her enthusiasm. With a nod of his head he acknowledged her new found discovery. And before he knew what was happening she had flung her arm around his neck.

"I can't believe this. I won't have to hurt anyone anymore, Damon." Her voice slightly shook from excitement as she spoke the words in his ear. His arms went around her waist and he held for a few seconds before gently pulling her hands off his neck. Damon wanted nothing more than to stay in this empty classroom with her forever, but as usual happiness was never really Damon's friend.

He held on to her hands as he lowered them and instead of pulling away, Elena rested her head against his chest. "I don't think this day could get any better" she whispered against his shirt.

Damon closed his eyes. This was probably going to be the last time he would be able to breathe without hurting. The last time he would feel somewhat complete. The last time he would see Elena so alive.

Elena pulled away from him and gave him a weird look. She smirked up at him and said, "So basically, I have to be sex-ed up before I drink from a blood bag and everything will be okay?" She giggled after completing her thought and Damon almost smiled before he said, "I have to tell you something, Elena. Something really important."

Her gaze never left his as she waited for him to elaborate.

Damon sighed and started to speak, "The thing is...well, my noble brother and your trusty friend Caroline have informed me that you are supposedly sired to me..."

Elena's face twisted with confusion, "What are you talking about Damon?"

Damon took a deep breath and decided to make it quick. "My blood turned you and now you're sired to me. That's why you killed Connor after I asked you to. You couldn't drink from the blood bag because I told you that you wouldn't be able to keep it down not knowing that you were sired to me. So in fact, when you drank from the blood bag you threw it up. Blah blah blah. Point of the story is that..." he paused.

He couldn't tell if Elena was confused, angry, or happy to hear what he had just said to her. All Damon knew was that his next statement was going to break his heart.

"The point is that...last night was not based on your feelings. It was the sire bond, Elena. It wasn't real." He finished speaking and turned away. He didn't have it in him to look at her. Would she be happy that she could go back to Stefan? Would she be thankful because she could blame last night on the sire bond?

His depressing thoughts were cut off by Elena grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. He glanced at her face. Happiness, confusion, or anger were not words that could describe the look in her eyes. She was furious.

"Last night wasn't real? It wasn't fucking real? So what was it then? Was it a dream?" She was almost yelling at him. Sarcasm was evident in her voice and she had cursed. Elena never cursed. A dream? No dream would ever be as close to perfection as last night had been for Damon.

"No. I'm saying that last night only happened because your'e sired to me. Nothing you feel is real. It's all the sire bond juju." His voice was raised as he spoke the harsh words to Elena.

He softened his tone and continued, "Look, Elena. I don't blame you at all. Neither of us knew that this sire bond existed. Last night just happened and it was the most amazing night of my entire damned existence, but it wasn't real. It wasn't us. I'm sorry." The hurt shone through his eyes and suddenly he wanted nothing but to hold her. To pretend that the sire bond didn't exist. To pretend that for once someone had chosen him.

"Oh ok. I get it." She threw her hands in the air. "Last night I wasn't myself. It was _all_ the sire bond."

Damon looked down at the floor. He hadn't known that it would hurt so much to hear the truth come out of her mouth.

"So inform me please, when did you _tell_ me to dance with you last night?" She asked him pointedly.

"When did you _tell_ me to kiss you last night?" She continued her voice getting higher. She took a couple steps towards him and grasped his arms. Damon looked up, she was trying to make a point. She was right. He never told her to do anything last night, but there was a part of him so scared that what they had wasn't real couldn't take the risk. He couldn't force her to be with him.

"Elena." He spoke her name in a soft tone.

"When did you tell me to make love to you, Damon?" One of her hands slid up his arm and to his cheek. Their eyes met and he saw in her eyes what he spent his entire existence searching for.

Her hand caressed his face and she asked him one more thing, "When did you tell me to fall in love with you?" Her voice was as soft as the caresses on his cheek.

"Elena" he whispered so soft she could barely hear it. "Don't. It's not..." he tried to continue.

She cut him off by sliding her hand from his cheek to his lips. "I love you, Damon. And I know this is real. I know it is because last night I acted on feelings that I've had for you since we met. I've always felt a pull to you, Damon. You know that."

Damon couldn't pull his gaze from hers. She continued to stroke his face and speak to him like he wasn't Damon Salvatore. She spoke to him like he had feelings. Like he had a heart. Like she loved him.

"I loved you before I was turned, Damon. Being a vampire just made it so I couldn't deny that I loved you anymore. Your love has always been so unconditional and you've always been so..." she stopped to search for the right word.

"...devoted to me. It was always hard to pretend I didn't see it, to pretend to ignore it. After being turned it became a thousand times more difficult. Last night happened because I was done avoiding my feelings. Sire bond or not, it was real. And i'll prove it to you no matter what it takes."

He was at a loss for words. She loved him. She. loved. him. How? Elena's eyes were brimming with tears threatening to spill. Despite the tears, her eyes never left his.

And before he could open his mouth and ruin her confession with more of the sire bond crap or something sarcastic and snarky, she reached up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back after a couple seconds and whispered against his lips, "I love you. I love you, Damon. I choose you." And she had barely finished before his mouth captured hers.

_**It's my first TVD fic ever! I really appreciate comments or any type of feedback!**_


End file.
